<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mirror by normper00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325103">mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/normper00/pseuds/normper00'>normper00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Injury, F/M, Ghosts, Rituals, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Supernatural Elements, Yachi Hitoka-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/normper00/pseuds/normper00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yachi Hitoka learned the consequences of trusting a four-line-chant and her dead grandmother. </p>
<p>A Yachi-centric story based on Malays' supernatural practice, saka which is basically another form of family heirloom but not the kind that you want..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,<br/>The idea for this story came up purely because the lack of Southeast Asia horror stories in the Haikyuu fandom. The plot mainly inspired by my friend's personal experience with saka, which was a common supernatural practice among Malaysia's old folks. This story contains Malay words and traditional practices that will be translated and explained future in the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi had always wanted to be attractive and desirable to others.</p>
<p>Every morning, Yachi found herself perched against the mirror as she admired her complexion. </p>
<p>Dry skins, boring brown eyes, lips that were too thin, nose that stuck out too far, short legs that made her clothes looked bad on her. And these were only a fraction of her boring flaws. Nothing about her that were particularly interesting or attractive. Boring, just boring.</p>
<p>Everyday the mirror would be witnessing Yachi's fingers tracing on every detail of her face as she cursed her flaws and begged to be reborn with a different face—a face that could make someone look at her twice. A face that could enchant anyone with just one look. A face that could make her wake up every morning just to admire how beautiful she was.</p>
<p>Sadly, life was unfair and she couldn't have whatever she wanted.</p>
<p>But one day, she had a dream. A dream that was so vivid and real which restored the memories of her grandmother that she has long forgotten. Yachi's grandmother, a kind woman who had the Malay blood somewhere in her, was someone who inherited "questionable knowledge" from her ancestors. Yachi's mother, a non-believer of such things, had warned Yachi to be careful when interacting with the woman, claiming her to be a bad influence to her daughter. </p>
<p>The dream depicted a memory in which they stood in front of a huge mirror with silver frames and her grandmother was combing a six-year-old Yachi's hair before placing her pretty hands on Yachi's petite shoulders. Then she whispered,</p>
<p>"Hitoka remember,</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒈𝒖𝒏 𝒓𝒖𝒑𝒂 𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒌 𝒋𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒂,<br/>
𝑺𝒆𝒓𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒋𝒂𝒉 𝒑𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂 𝒋𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒂,<br/>
𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒊 𝒑𝒂𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒊 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒂,<br/>
𝑨𝒈𝒂𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒉𝒊 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒊 𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂-𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂.</p>
</div><p>Chant this 3 times every time you look in the mirror. And you'll be the prettiest of them all."</p>
<p>Little Yachi just nodded in response. And when Yachi told her mother about it, she remembered the horrified look on her face before she was swept away from her grandmother's house—never meeting the woman again. </p>
<p>The memory was etched in Yachi's mind as if it just happened yesterday. The haunting gaze of her dead grandmother when she looked her in the eyes through the huge mirror's reflection sent shivers down her spine. Weirdly enough, she couldn't get the-four-lines-chant off her head. </p>
<p>Then, one day, Yachi found herself standing in front of her full length mirror which coincidentally similar to the one from her dream as she chanted the lines that had been bugging her for days. </p>
<p>'𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘥 𝘱𝘩𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?'</p>
<p>But deep down inside, Yachi wished for her grandmother's words to be true.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Yachi closed her eyes before slowly chanting.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒈𝒖𝒏 𝒓𝒖𝒑𝒂 𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒌 𝒋𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒂,<br/>
𝑺𝒆𝒓𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒋𝒂𝒉 𝒑𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂 𝒋𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒂,<br/>
𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒊 𝒑𝒂𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒊 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒂,<br/>
𝑨𝒈𝒂𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒉𝒊 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒊 𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂-𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂.</p>
</div><p>Each time Yachi reached the phrase "𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒊 𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂-𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂", she slowly opened her eyes—hoping that her face would magically transform into something that she can be everlastingly proud of.</p>
<p>𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘢. "𝑺𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒊 𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂-𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂." Yachi opened her eyes before quickly slamming them shut. </p>
<p>𝘒𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘢. "𝑺𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒊 𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂-𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂." Yachi let out an exasperated laugh. Third time's a charm, right?</p>
<p>𝘒𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘢. "𝑺𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒊. 𝑩𝒊𝒍𝒂. 𝑩𝒊𝒍𝒂." Yachi gripped the mirror's frame as her eyes started to water.</p>
<p>'𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥?'</p>
<p>Yachi's gaze landed on the reflection of the grimace on her face, 𝘪𝘵 uncannily looked at her as if she's the most pathetic thing in the world. Her breath hitched. She screamed and screamed as her hands unconsciously hit the standing mirror. Just like her risible hope, the mirror crashed to the ground and shattered into thousands pieces.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾</p>
</div><p>Seconds bled into minutes before Yachi exited her house. Her steps were heavy as she dreaded every moment when she felt like someone was looking at her. </p>
<p>'𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯? 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦? 𝘈𝘩. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦. 𝘚𝘛𝘖𝘗𝘚𝘛𝘖𝘗𝘚𝘛𝘖𝘗𝘚𝘛𝘖-'</p>
<p>"Yachi? Are you listening to me?" a voice reeled her back to the reality.</p>
<p>Face growing hot, she noticed that she had been spacing out for so long that she hadn't realized that her co-worker was talking to her. "Pardon?" </p>
<p>The man just sighed before he ran his hand through his hair. Yachi gulped as she watched the movement of his biceps through the thin layer of his white crisp shirt as he did so. Did she mention about her hot co-worker that she had a crush on for the longest time? The one who's unnecessarily beautiful with his unkempt jet black hair and cat-like eyes as he constantly stirred something in her when he flashed her his beguiling smirks from across her desk during the times that she was supposed to be concentrating on her work instead. Yachi knew that life's unfair when someone as hot as Kuroo Tetsurō exists and never in a million years would she be able to stand a chance to be with him.</p>
<p>"I know you're prettier than usual Yachi but not paying attention when I'm talking with you is not cute."</p>
<p>'𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭? 𝘈𝘮 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴? 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬? 𝘏𝘮𝘮..𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱-'</p>
<p>"Look at you. Seriously, kitten. I'm here you know." Kuroo was currently crossing his arms, a pout forming on his handsome face before his hand moved to pat her head softly. </p>
<p>"K-kuroo?" 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯? He never acted like this with her.</p>
<p>But nothing could prepare Yachi for Kuroo's next action.</p>
<p>With flushed cheeks, he stared right into her eyes, "To aid my disappointment. You are obliged to have lunch with me. My treat." </p>
<p>Before Yachi could retort (not that she wanted to), Kuroo already walked away from her desk. She fell back right into her chair to stop herself from hyperventilating as the interaction repeatedly played in her mind—leaving herself to ponder,</p>
<p>'𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬? 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩?'</p>
<p>Her questions were answered when both the cashier and waitress of the restaurant that she and Kuroo went to, requested for her phone number. In addition to that, her usually cold neighbor finally replied to her greeting when he never bothered to do so before. And to top all of the series of unusual events, Kuroo, the man she never thought she could stand a chance with, asked her out on a date during their unusual lunch (which can also be considered as a date). </p>
<p>Not that she was complaining.</p>
<p>Because never in wildest dreams did Yachi think that this day would come. The day where everyone finally treated her like what she deserved. </p>
<p>She felt wanted. She felt special. She felt hungry...for the attention that she never received before.</p>
<p>Yachi went back home that day with a profound feeling of satisfaction as everything started to come together. Since that day, the chant started to become a part of her ritual before she went out as she basked herself with the new-found affections from others.</p>
<p>But nothing could help Yachi to get used with the overwhelming attention from others. Day by day, the requests for her phone number became more persistent as some men would go as far as following her back home. At times, the longing stares from strangers made her feel restless when she started to feel like a full course meal being paraded in front of hungry men every time she went out alone without her boyfriend. Some would even shamelessly flirt with her when she was obviously in a relationship. Despite everything, Yachi was willing to practice the ritual for her to develop her relationship with Kuroo, who had been continuously supporting her even after that one time when she forgot to do the ritual. </p>
<p>Although, there's a little part inside her did wish for him look at her just like this without the ritual.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾</p>
</div><p>Years later, the longing stare, the persistent requests and the casual flirtings ensued until one day, Yachi decided to stop. This decision was predominantly triggered by her engagement with Kuroo Tetsurō, the man who treated her with nothing but utmost fondness and respect. For her, there's nothing to lose when she had a fiance who could make her feel loved and desired for whoever she was. </p>
<p>At least that's what she's trying to convince herself to believe in.</p>
<p>The day that Yachi stopped practicing the ritual was the day when they were having their usual movie night. She hesitantly asked him, "D-do you notice anything different with my face?"</p>
<p>Kuroo paused the movie in response. With furrowed eyebrows, he took a long look at her before finally answered, "Nothing different, babe. You look exactly like the woman that I fell in love with when she first walked into the office." </p>
<p>Yachi breathed a sigh of relief before her brains finally finished processing his words. "W-what? Have you liked me since then? How?" She questioned, disbelief written all over her flushed face.</p>
<p>Kuroo shook his head before teasingly said, "Nuh-uh. I'm not repeating what I've said just now. You've heard it perfectly." </p>
<p>"Wait, that's not fair!" From the opposite end of the loveseat, Yachi jumped into her fiance's arms to pester him for details regarding his statement just now.</p>
<p>But Kuroo, who seemingly prepared for her attacks just calmly wrapped his arm around her waist as one of his free hands reached for the TV controller to continue the movie. As the night went on, Yachi could only wriggle in his strong arms before she fell asleep halfway through the movie.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾</p>
</div><p>And the dream that Yachi had years ago came back. However, this time the dream seemed to describe an extension to her first dream. </p>
<p>Yachi realized that the air was thicker and the light was dimmer than her first dream. Her grandmother looked unusually young as she donned a set of tight fitting red blouse and skirt with unfamiliar patterns. This time a much older Yachi was standing on her knees in front of the mirror as her grandmother combed her hair. Feeling comforted by the sensation of the brush against her scalp, Yachi decided to close her eyes, surrendering herself to the familiar warmth. Not too long after, the combing motion stopped when she felt the movement of a pair of cold hands placed on her shoulder. Then, her right ears listened to the whispers of the all to familiar chants but this time instead of the dream ending there, Yachi felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She winced as she felt sharp pains on her shoulder as if someone was digging her shoulders with extremely long nails. </p>
<p>"Look in the mirror," a deep voice who obviously didn't belong to her grandmother instructed. </p>
<p>Yachi squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth. She tried to wriggle out from the grasp, but the more she struggled against her "grandmother", the tighter the grip on her shoulder became. At this point, the sharp pains on her shoulder were becoming too prominent to be ignored as her entire body started to feel sticky from what she assumed to be sweat and..blood? She prayed for her assumption of the latter part to be wrong.</p>
<p>"LOOK.NOW." The voice growled, raspy and low.</p>
<p>Unable to do anything, Yachi had no other choice but to resort to her "grandmother's" demand. Yachi slowly opened her eyes when her gaze met with the reflection of her "grandmother." The sight elicited a terrified scream from her and 𝘪𝘵 let out a shrill laughter in response—amused by every ounce of fear shown in her face.</p>
<p>Through the reflection, Yachi could get a full view of the figure—who looked like her grandmother but starkly different in many ways. Her usually neat grandmother hair was very disheveled and the previously pretty red blouse and skirt were now torn and smudged with dirt and unidentified liquids that made her gagged. 𝘐𝘵𝘴 dry, peeled skins and cheekbones accented the lack of life from 𝘪𝘵𝘴 figure. And 𝘪𝘵 stared at her with eyes so wide that they seemed to almost dislocate from their eye sockets. 𝘐𝘵𝘴 sharp claws that inflicted the pain on her shoulders, continuously sank on them as 𝘪𝘵𝘴 grasp on her was getting tighter by every second. Then, another haunting wail tore through the air. </p>
<p>Now, Yachi could only sob and squirm as her legs accidentally kicked the huge mirror. Instead of falling straight to the ground, the mirror was descending towards her. As her reflection in the mirror grew bigger, she saw 𝘪𝘵𝘴 menacing grin before she squeezed her eyes shut—bracing for the upcoming impact.</p>
<p>"Hitoka?</p>
<p>Hitoka?</p>
<p>HITOKA!"</p>
<p>Yachi opened her eyes to her fiance's worried face. Panting heavily, her arms instinctively looped around his neck as she cried on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Yachi felt his strong arms engulfed her before he softly whispered to her, "Baby, it's just a dream. Nothing gonna hurt you. As long as I am here, you'll be just fine." Kuroo's hands moved to cup her face as he looked at her in the eyes. "Wanna talk about it? I'm all ears."</p>
<p>Yachi quickly shook her head, the fear of revealing her dark secret forbidding her to disclose any details of the dream. Because what if he left her after knowing what she had done? Will his love for her be sufficient enough for him to stay?</p>
<p>Yachi let out a hushed sorry before replying, "It's okay, Tetsu. It's just a silly dream." She said before softly pecking his cheek.</p>
<p>Kuroo sighed. "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable or anything but never hesitate to tell me if you need anything okay?"</p>
<p>Yachi ran her hand through Kuroo's hair before patting the back of his head softly. "I will. Thank you, love. Let's just sleep okay?" </p>
<p>Kuroo nodded in response as he released Yachi from his grasp. During the process, his arm accidentally grazed his fiancé's shoulder and Yachi couldn't stop the wince that slipped from her lips. </p>
<p>"Hitoka?"</p>
<p>"Um. I need to pee first," Yachi replied before quickly getting out of bed to head towards the bathroom. </p>
<p>In the bathroom, Yachi looked into the mirror as she inspected her shoulders which were decorated with newly-formed cuts that weren't there before she fell asleep. She trailed her fingers on every cuts to ensure that she wasn't seeing things only to realize that they were real and she wasn't dreaming at the moment. Splashing her face with cold water, she turned to look at her shoulders one last time—unable to believe that the dream 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻. She let out an exasperated sigh when the regret of committing the practice started to sink in. </p>
<p>'𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵..𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘴𝘵?' </p>
<p>"Hitoka? Everything's alright?" Her fiance's worried voice suddenly disrupted her musings. </p>
<p>Yachi hesitantly answered, "Yes yes yes. J-just gimme a minute!"</p>
<p>Yachi splashed her face for one last time, before pointing at her reflection in the mirror. She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts and the words slipped through her lips. "Hitoka, you gotta tell him. Sooner or later. You can't run forever." Another sigh. Voice laced with regrets, she continued, "Well, you should at least be prepared to do that when you decided to trust your goddamn dream instead of trusting yourself. You actually didn't even need that thing in the first place, you dummy." </p>
<p>She laughed, bitterly. </p>
<p>"It's just a dream and everything will be okay." She repeated these phrases again and again just to convince herself. </p>
<p>And finally, moments later, Yachi turned her back to the mirror as her hand reached for the door. She walked out from the bathroom with a new-found determination— that's about having more faith in herself because instead of believing what's the mirror want her to believe in, she just have to love and accept her own unique beauty and flaws. </p>
<p>However, unbeknownst to her, her reflection on the mirror didn't turn back just like she did as 𝘪𝘵𝘴 eyes followed her figure retreating from the room. 𝘐𝘵 grinned menacingly before chanting the familiar 4-lines-chant,</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>𝑨𝒏𝒈𝒈𝒖𝒏 𝒓𝒖𝒑𝒂 𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒌 𝒋𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒂,<br/>
𝑺𝒆𝒓𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒋𝒂𝒉 𝒑𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂 𝒋𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒂,<br/>
𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒊 𝒑𝒂𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒊 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒂,<br/>
𝗧𝗨𝗥𝗨𝗧 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒊 𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂-𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒂.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation of the Malay words:<br/>Pertama - first<br/>Kedua - second<br/>Ketiga - third</p>
<p>The chant:<br/>A beaut with a face so beguiling,<br/>So radiant it attracts all men,<br/>She etched on their minds,<br/>As they yearn for her, everlastingly.</p>
<p>Turut - follow/obey (both meaning are relevant for this context)</p>
<p>I'd compiled the information about saka in a Twitter thread <a href="https://twitter.com/iwannaeatwanton/status/1302557546448695296">here</a> just in case if you're interested to know more about Malaysia's traditional belief and practices.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>